Eternal Outtakes
by kitten007
Summary: A one-shot outtake from Eternal Twilight. Currently just Emmett's POV.


Hello! :) This here is the outtake I promised from Eternal Twilight. Its not going to line up totally with what was in the one-shot or what will be the full version, hence, the outtake. This is dedicated to my Wifey, CrimsonMarie, because she's just that awesome. 3 Read on, I'll talk more at the end.

Emmett's POV

* * *

Today is my baby sister's big day. I can hardly believe that she's all grown up. Speaking of which, I think I'll ask her to dance for a while. Give her a moment or two away from aggressive suitors. I saw her with Jacob earlier. He's a sweet kid, and knows his place. He and Isabella have been friends for a long time. Too bad Jake isn't older. Then I'd never have to worry about my sister's honor.

Come to think of it. I haven't seen Isabella since she danced with Jake. I'd be willing to wager she scurried off to the library again. Silly BellieWellieBoo, never was one for attention. She's getting more than she even wanted tonight.

This balcony gives me a great view of the ballroom. I cant believe I never used this to scope out the ladies at one of the formal affairs before… Ah well, no time like the present I suppose.

Well, I see Rosalie and Alice. Bella usually isn't far from them. Damn. Rosie looks good tonight. She'd kill me if I ever called her Rosie, but damn.

Wait. Bellsie. Must find Bellsie. Focus Emmett. Okay, talking to myself in third person is so not happening again. That was just daft.

Wait. I see Bellieboo. Is she dancing with a Cullen? Really? How the hell did he pull that one off. Wait a second. The song is about to end and their awful close. Isn't he supposed to back up and bow. Oh… No… He's going to dip her. BellieWellie doesn't sip well. Me and Jasper used to do that to her all the time. She'd always end up sick. Not tonight! Not on her big day!

I took off running down the stairs. Why are there so many people.

"MOVE" I shouted over the sound of the applause. Oh no he didn't! She was barely 6 inches from the floor!

"Who do you think you are and why are you touching my sister?" I yelled as I pushed my way through the rest of the crowd.

He looked up at me, clearly startled. I smirked, satisfied with myself for catching him off guard. Bet he didn't expect to see me. I took a step closer, flexing my muscles as much for his sake as Rosieposies. Yea, I see her looking at me. But first, I got to take care of Eddie here. He doesn't know I know who he is. Good. This'll be fun.

"You're still touching her," I growled out at him. He whimpered. Damn, I'm good. But then, then he had to go and drop my baby sis.

She let out a small cry of pain, mixed wit h shock.

"And now, you went and hurt her. No one hurts my BellsieWellsie and gets away with it! Better start running for your life boy."

And that boy is off like an arrow.

"Be back in a moment Bellsie boo," I called over my shoulder as I took off after Eddie.

"You can run but you can't hide Eddie!" I was galloping behind him, almost catching up. He was fast, I'll give him that, but there aren't many places to hide in a ball room.

Does he think he's being clever running about in circles? Oh the young ones, he better wise up soon and get his arse outside. I don't want Dad mad at me for destroying one of his "fine art" pieces…. Which are suits of armor that are probably older than this castle, which is saying something.

Well, well, well, I have to hand it to Cullen, he's finally heading out the door. A servant's exit at that…

"Good job son!" I call after him. Shoot. I can't fit through this door. I watch for a moment. He took off around to the front of the castle, and I dash back through the ballroom.

"Keep running Eddie… I'll still catch you," I mumbled to no one in particular.

I weaved my way through the crowds, and saw a flash of Baby sis chasing after me. But a man has to do what a man has to do. She'll forgive me later.

I opened the front door of the castle and Cullen had his back to me, leaning a against a tree at the bottom of the steps. Perfect, I thought to myself. I swiftly jumped down the steps in one go, and landed right behind him.

"Surprise Eddie boy!" I shouted in his ear. He spun quickly, nearly losing his balance. I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and held him in the air, just an inch or two, but enough to let this sink in.

I heard Bella calling out to me from the steps. I can't pay attention to her right now. Must focus.

"So Eddie boy. I won't kill, you, I promise," I said loud enough for Bella to hear, then dropped to just above a whisper. "But that's my baby sis up there on those steps. Yea, I know. You like her. I think you might even love her, though, I doubt you know that yet. And guess what… If you give her time, She might love you too. I've never seen her so happy as I did on that dance floor. But if you ever, EVER, hurt her again. I won't go so easy on you."

And with that, I tossed him lightly into the bushes. He's lucky he didn't run to the rose garden, I thought, chuckling slightly.

Uh oh… BellieWellieBoo isn't happy.

"Hey BabyBellieBoo," I said as I climbed the steps.

"Emmett! How could you. You big oaf! You're not just as big as an ogre, you're as mean as one too!"

"Whoa, calm down there firecracker." I had to admire her passion, she did love this guy. "We just had a little man to man talk. Besides, I think he loves you." I hugged her, and set her back on her feet. Her jaw was hanging wide open.

"Careful princess, wouldn't want a frog to jump in there while we take that walk I promised you."

Bellsie gasped when she realized that Edward was there too. I didn't hear him approach, but knew he would.

"Be safe Baby Sis." and with that, I walked back into the castle to find Rosie….

* * *

Okay, So there you have it. Emmett, with his ridiculous nicknames, and crazy self. Anyways, in case you're wondering how my crazy mind came up with this, well, i was writing the original, and decided to have a bit of fun with my lovely CMP (coughbetacough) TheSpoiltOne, and sent her an alternate ending in which Edward drops Bella because Emmett scares the crap out of him, and chases him around the ball room.

Keep your eyes open for the full version of Eternal Twilight, coming soon. I promise.  
Also, check out my profile for links to all the other ridiculous things i'm getting myself wrapped up into!

shaelove


End file.
